The present invention relates to security systems. In particular, the invention relates to a security device or system which incorporates both voice-control and proximity detection to provide enhanced security.
Voice recognition has been, and continues to be, developed to provide control of electronic systems using spoken commands. Spoken commands may not only facilitate easier use of a system, but also enhance the security aspects of a system. For instance, the voice pattern of the user may be part of the security system which authenticates a user""s authorization for access. U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,072 discloses a vehicle security system which can be voice actuated by any authorized person. In this manner, voice activated control systems are known which control various functions within an automobile.
Electronic identification devices which incorporate radio transponders are also known in the art. Transponders are generally categorized as either active or passive, based upon the power source used to power the transponder. Active transponders periodically transmit encoded data on a selected frequency to a remote receiver located on the item to which access is desired. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,668 discloses a freight security system comprising a base station and active transponders, each of which include a self-contained power supply.
In contrast, for passive transponders, the RF carrier signal received from an interrogating unit is the source of operating power. Accordingly, passive transponders are not activated until they come within the vicinity of the interrogating unit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,583 discloses a portable passive transponder having a single inductive coil for simultaneous reception and transmission of signals to and from an interrogating unit.
The security system according to the present invention increases security while eliminating the need for a key and/or a multiplicity of control buttons.
The present invention is a security device or system which permits enhanced security and control using a voice signal in combination with a transponder unit. A user who desires the ability to control an object, such as an automobile, or to access and control an area, such as a building, carries a small portable radio transponder unit. The transponder unit is preferably incorporated into a plastic card, such as a credit card, but can also be incorporated in a wristband, watch, wallet or piece of jewelry. When the transponder comes within a predetermined range of a base unit located on the object to be controlled, the transponder transmits an RF signal including an identification code and interfaces with a base unit. The base unit receives the RF signal and verifies if that particular identification code is valid. If the identification code is valid, the base unit instructs the security device or system to await a vocal command.
Upon receiving a voice command, the security device or system authenticates the voice command by matching it with a voiceprint template that is previously stored. If there is a match, the device or system performs the function that was requested. For example, an authorized user may direct an automobile security system to perform various functions such as xe2x80x9cunlock and open driver doorxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cunlock and open all doors.xe2x80x9d If both the transponder signal and voice command are approved, the system will perform the function accordingly. The present invention increases security by ensuring that the transponder and voice command are authentic and are within a predefined distance from each other and the base unit.